1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for retrieving tires from storage receptacles, particularly tire wells in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general increase of size and weight of automobiles in recent years has led to substantially increased tire sizes and weights. At the same time, there has been an increasingly compelling demand for more efficient utilization of space within automobiles, particularly in large automobiles such as station wagons. As a result of these consumer and engineering requirements, there has been an increasing trend toward placing spare tires in tire wells or receptacles located at the periphery of or at the rear of the trunks of sedans or storage spaces of station wagons. Depressed receptacles defined by the surface of the trunk or storage space are also utilized for storage of spare tires and wheels.
The combination of increased tire size and weight and decreased accessibility has produced substantial inconvenience to motorists, particularly those without sufficient strength or agility to manipulate spare tires, which frequently are relatively heavy and bulky, out of the tire receptacle. Further, the situation has resulted in injuries, including muscle strains, pulls or sprains, particularly afflicting the back region of persons attempting to manipulate a spare tire out of its well manually or with existing tools, such as jacks, with which the ordinary automobile is equipped.
Therefore, there has been a recognized but unfulfilled need for a tool permitting convenient, effective, and safe retrieval of tires from storage receptacles, particularly tire wells in automobiles.